


Отправная точка

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эта лодка тоже пуста.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отправная точка

**Author's Note:**

> SCP!AU. Объект, упоминаемый в тексте – [Тибетский канат в небеса](http://scpfoundation.ru/scp-144).
> 
> Текст написан на АУ-фест "The Rainbow World. Другие миры", на День службы занятости - Профессии для Kirisaki Daiichi Team.

Харе нравилось в Тибете. Он знал по редким разговорам с коллегами, как им работалось в зонах содержания: да, там было достаточно других людей, и, возможно, было интереснее, но рядом с монастырём было спокойно.

Маленькая гора, маленький монастырь, маленькие люди.

От Хары всего-то и требовалось, что наблюдать и докладывать, да и наблюдать было особенно не за чем. Хотя было, на что посмотреть.

Тонкий пеньковый канат, привязанный к нефритовому кольцу в центре храмового двора, уходил высоко в небо. В документах было указано, что другой его конец прикреплён к неизвестному спутнику земли, но Хара не мог проверить. Он всё-таки не был монахом. Они не запрещали ему пробовать, но он просто не стремился к просветлению, ради которого пару раз в год кто-то нет-нет да поднимался наверх.

За четырнадцать веков, что монахи берегли канат, несколько людей исчезло безвозвратно. Один сорвался. Не самая плохая статистика.

Спутник удалялся постепенно, так что канат приходилось перевязывать. Даже монахи не знали, что им нужно будет делать, когда он кончится.

Над монастырём всегда стоял туман, он не двигался с места, и людей, лезущих наверх, легко было потерять из вида.

Дважды в год сотрудник Фонда приезжал, чтобы забрать отчёты, а всё остальное время Хара вёл спокойную, размеренную жизнь. Иногда ему не хватало чего-то или кого-то, но это ощущение быстро проходило.

А потом в монастыре появился новый послушник.

Странный, с такими же светлыми волосами, какие были у самого Хары. Впрочем, первым делом его обрили, так что только брови напоминали об этом оттенке. Невысокий, щуплый, тихий и незаметный, он с самого начала выглядел, как маленький безмолвный монах, но Хара слышал его смех, когда он играл с рыбой в пруду, отправляясь за водой. Рыба здесь была смелая: в этих горах вообще никто ничего не боялся.

Хара общался с монастырскими людьми, конечно же. Они делили еду, а в плохую погоду и кров — он оставлял свою хижину и укрывался от холода в каменных стенах. Но всё же он был чужой, не понимающий их пути, хоть и странно близкий к нему.

Куроко Тецуя — так звали нового послушника — стал диковинным мостком между ним и учением.

Все монахи были равно приветливы, но только ему Хара был интересен. Это следовало списывать на юность, на то, что Куроко приехал из большого, шумного Токио, проделал немалый путь. Но так хотелось объяснить это чем-то более личным.

Хара гнал эти мысли, но при каждом удобном случае пытался ему помочь. Куроко же подхватывал тяжёлые вёдра, будто они ничего не весили, и смеялся:

— Нет, Хара-кун, как же я полезу вверх, если не буду тренировать руки и пальцы.

Хара пожимал плечами и улыбался. Упав со скользких ступеней храма после дождя, он на собственной шкуре испытал, что такое хватка Куроко. Тонкие, но крепкие пальцы безжалостно ощупывали его лодыжку. Если бы она действительно была не в порядке, было бы гораздо приятнее думать, что больно Харе из-за травмы. Но нет, это лишь хватка юноши младше его лет на пять отдавалась болью в каждом нервном окончании.

— Ты в порядке, Хара-кун, — серьёзно кивнул Куроко, — но я бы советовал тебе остаться у нас сегодня. И я сделаю мазь от ушибов, чтобы не было синяка.

— Если у меня и будут синяки, то только от твоих пальцев, Тецуя, — рассмеялся он.

Куроко легко принял то, что Хара сразу начал называть его по имени. Для него это всё будто вообще ничего не значило, хотя сам он был исключительно вежлив со всеми. Просто, кажется, принимал остальных такими, какие они есть. У Хары сжималось сердце от мысли о том, что кто-то мог воспользоваться этим добродушием и принятием. Не хотелось думать о том, что от этого он мог и уехать из шумного города, но не думать не получалось тоже. Куроко мягко улыбался в полумраке комнаты — едва заметно, но эта улыбка согревала лучше огня в жаровне.

Он и правда смешал ему какую-то мазь из трав и масел, а потом долго втирал её, и на этот раз касания приносили облегчение, а не боль.

Утром не обнаружилось ни синяков, ни ссадин.

Иногда Куроко часами сидел возле каната, медитируя, и тогда Хара приходил посмотреть на него. Неважно, день стоял или глухая ночь, рядом с Куроко было попросту спокойно. Спокойнее, чем с любым из тех, кто жил в монастыре.

Рядом с ним было хорошо.

Через пару месяцев после того, как Куроко стал послушником, он впервые начал тренироваться на канате. Не на том самом канате, конечно, вовсе нет — для разминки рядом стояли деревянные подпорки с верёвками разной толщины. На них упражнялись не так часто: все знали, что не в руках дело.

Все знали, что только чистую, свободную душу не будет тянуть к земле слишком сильно.

Хара приходил смотреть и на тренировки тоже, просто садился внизу и глядел, как тяжело Куроко взбирается наверх, меняя верёвки потолще на совсем уж тонкую пеньку. Когда Куроко, раскрасневшийся и взмокший спрыгивал вниз с высоты метр с небольшим, Хара протягивал ему кувшин с водой, а потом смотрел, как прозрачные капли стекают от уголков рта к шее и к ключицам, пока тот жадно пьёт.

Он брал так же искренне, как отдавал, и было в этом что-то от прекрасного вселенского равновесия.

Сотрудники от Фонда приезжали каждый раз новые, и не всегда они были хотя бы адекватными. На фоне монахов вообще практически все выглядели полными безумцами, а ведь это молчаливые тихие люди считали, что ушедшие наверх однажды вернутся, принося просветление и знание.

В этот раз за отчётом приехал особенно раздражающий парень. Рыжий и громкий, он по ощущениям стеснял своим присутствием даже лесных животных и рыбу в пруду. Пнул носком начищенной туфли нефритовое кольцо, подёргал канат, и только то, что они стояли в храмовом дворе, помешало Харе просто врезать ему в челюсть.

Он вспыхнул сразу, как может лишь тот, кто давно отвык уже от человеческого хамства. А Хара провёл рядом с монастырём ни много ни мало четыре года.

Когда его прилизанный коллега уехал обратно, Хару разве что не потряхивало от злости. Он смотрел на следы шин, на редких рыб в прозрачной воде, а в висках стучал пульс, отбивая марш ярости.

Тогда он почувствовал прохладную жёсткую ладонь на своём плече.

Он обернулся, собираясь по крайней мере посмотреть неодобрительно на того, кто так бесцеремонно влез в его личное пространство (не было здесь никакого личного пространства, возможно, потому что никто в него не лез; эти дурные городские привычки подняли мелкие плоские головы только после визита вынужденного гостя). Сзади никого не не оказалось.

Злость схлынула, не найдя, куда же ей выплеснуться, на кого. Хара повернулся к пруду снова, тут же резко вздрагивая.

— Тецуя, это ты... Ты напугал меня.

— Эта лодка тоже пуста, — улыбнулся Куроко и взял Хару за запястье, уводя вглубь леса.

Он привёл его к маленькому озерцу, не озерцу даже, а так, болотцу, покрытому зелёной ряской. На берегу мирно тлели доски старой лодки, но Куроко потащил Хару к камням с другой стороны. Мягко, но настойчиво надавил на плечи, заставляя сесть, и, так и держа руки на плечах, заговорил снова:

— Один монах по имени Лин-чи любил медитировать в лодке на озере. Он закрывал глаза и покачивался на воде, слушая лягушек и шелест листвы вокруг. Однажды, медитируя, он почувствовал резкий удар и услышал деревянный стук. Он разозлился и хотел накричать на того, кто посмел мешать его медитации, но, открыв глаза, увидел перед собой только пустую лодку. Ему не на кого было кричать, и злость ушла, оставив место веселью. Он смеялся, потому что лодка была пуста. С тех пор всякий раз, когда его действительно злил человек, он смотрел на него и думал: «Эта лодка тоже пуста». Понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — улыбнулся Хара и накрыл ладонью тонкие пальцы на своём плече. — Ты изобразил такую пустую лодку, — он запрокинул голову и посмотрел в прозрачные голубые глаза.

Куроко улыбался, и Хара чуть потянулся ему навстречу: так красиво выглядела эта улыбка, так хотелось её поцеловать. Давно хотелось, но сейчас они были в стороне от монастыря. Хара знал, что послушникам и монахам первым делом становится не до таких приземлённых дел, но надеялся, что его привязанность Куроко хотя бы примет, как он принимал всё остальное.

Лягушка с громким плеском прыгнула в озеро, и Хара вздрогнул.

Момент был безнадёжно упущен.

После того похода к воде Куроко, кажется, стал ещё внимательнее к Харе, и если тот что-то да смыслил в людях, это могло значить взаимность.

Но он также имел основания считать, что он что-то да смыслил в Тецу.

И тогда это могло не значить ровным счётом ничего.

Но хотя Хара мог лишь изредка касаться его, вдвоём им было хорошо.

Так они провели ещё три месяца: за редкими беседами, за тасканием воды и уборкой. Хара влился в монастырскую жизнь плотнее, чем когда-либо до, даже начал учиться медитировать — стыдно было не начать до сих пор. Ещё стыднее было упустить шанс учиться с Куроко.

Через полгода своей жизни в монастыре Куроко закончил подготовку.

В тот же день он впервые попробовал подняться по канату.

Монахи собирались вокруг. Хару никто не прогонял, и хотя он гордился Куроко, где-то в глубине души он тайком надеялся, что тот вернётся.

Куроко поднялся на метр, оглянулся вниз, на Хару, и улыбнулся этой своей всепрощающей, светлой и неуловимой улыбкой, чтобы затем поднять взгляд к небу и не оборачиваться больше, пока туман не скрыл его силуэт.

Куроко не вернулся ни в тот день, ни в один из следующих.

Монастырские будни снова потускнели, будто кто-то выпил цвет из неба, из травы, и рыбы плавали в полсилы в помутневшей воде

Можно было подумать, что решение зрело постепенно, но на самом деле оно родилось в тот же момент, когда Куроко появился в монастыре. Остальное было лишь вопросом подготовки. Едва дождавшись очередного визитёра Фонда, Хара оглядел свою хибару, каменную лестницу, деревянные вёдра. Поднялся к кольцу, где монахи как раз перевязывали канат. Его осталось не так уж много.

Когда монахи ушли, Хара поднял голову, вглядываясь в сизый туман. Ему казалось, что он стал немного голубее с тех пор, как Куроко поднялся наверх.

— Эта лодка тоже пуста, — пробормотал Хара, улыбаясь.

Его ничто здесь, в сущности, не держало.

Следующим утром он оставил и скудные пожитки, и записи, и всякую сентиментальную мелочёвку в хижине, чтобы стать послушником. Подхватывая вёдра, полные воды, и путаясь с непривычки в одеждах, он усмехался собственным мыслям.

«Придётся поторопиться, но если я буду торопиться, ничего не выйдет, верно? Мне надо забыть тебя, чтобы найти».

Рыбка в пруду плеснула хвостом.

«Когда мы встретимся, мы вспомним. Я вспомню».

Хара перехватил вёдра поудобнее и пошёл к скользким храмовым ступеням.


End file.
